This invention relates to a container for containing a photographic film in a sealed state, a method of molding the container continuously, and a photographic film package using the container.
The inventor found that, when the peripheral wall portion is formed smooth, the inside of the container body has reduced pressure conditions when the mold core is moved. As a result, when the mold core is taken out prior to the container body being completely solidified, a bursting pop sound, a bottom sink mark (a deformation of the bottom portion toward the inside of the container body), or buckling (which is warping of the peripheral wall portion toward the inside) occurs. Accordingly, in order to avoid the occurrence of defective units, it is necessary to extend cooling time up to the temperature of the container body lower than 20.degree. C. before the mold core is taken out. As a result, the molding cycle becomes long.
Thereupon, there was proposed a container body for a photographic film cartridge wherein at least the bottom third of the inner surface is roughened with a depth of more than 7 .mu.m (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 63-193142). In the container body, the occurrence of the bursting pop sound, a bottom sink mark, and buckling can be avoided. However, it has problems in the reduced impact strength and transparency, in insufficient wear resistance and slipping character, and generation of powders of light-shielding material by abrasion or releasing.